Talk:Wiggy Waxwing/@comment-99.236.163.250-20181030033907
emy Shada as Nuka Rat Race Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Musical | Mystery | Romance - July 27, 2001 Howard McGillin as Vladmir (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Kesley Grammer) Kesley Grammer as Uncle Bernito Smuntz Nathan Lane as Ernie Smuntz John Goodman as Jerry Stiller as Roseanne Barr as Judi Dench as Lily Tomlin as Nichelle Nicholas as Dustin Hoffman as Anne Meara Stiller as James Earl Jones as David Ogden Stiers as Tim Curry as Breckin Meyer as Nick Schaffer Amy Smart as Tracy Faucet Cuba Gooding Jr. as Owen Templeton Seth Green as Duane Cody Vince Vieluf as Blaine Cody Whoopi Goldberg as Vera Baker Lanei Chapman as Merrill Baker Jillian Marie as Kimberly Pear Brody Smith as Jason Pear Jon Lovitz as Randall 'Randy' Pear Kathy Najimy as Beverly 'Bev' Pear Rowan Atkinson as Enrico Pollini John Cleese as Donald P. Sinclair Wayne Knight as Zach Mallozzi Music By John Powell Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Musical - October 07, 2008 Garry Marshall as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Ray Romano),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Beast (Beauty and the Beast) Garry Marshall as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Danny DeVito),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) Con Pebrahams as Teenage Tantor (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Denis Leary) Charlie Sheen Weiner as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mel Gibson),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of John Smith (Pocahontas) June Foray as Jayne Eastwood as Babara Franklin as Suzanne Pleshette as Martin Short as Wayne Knight as The Amazing Krudsky Jay Leno as Jack O'Lantern Wallace Shawn as Mr. Gibbles James Earl Jones as Mr Jeberico Jerry Stiller as Edward Hibbert as Figarico Tim Curry as The Goblin King, Werewolf Bar Owner James Belushi as Glob Larry Joe Campbell as Glum Hayden Panettiere as Fairy Princess Willow Lauren Bacall as The Grand Witch Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Sparkplug Russi Taylor as Owl Witch, Tiddlywink Susan Roman as Ice Age 4 Animation | Action | Family | Fantasy | Musical | War | Thriller - Paug 10, 2012 Bedknobs and Broomsticks (2018) Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical - Aug 10, 2018 (Premiere) Nanci Chambers as Ms. Eglantine Price Dave Thomas as Mr. Emelius Browne as Charles "Charlie" Rawlins as Carrie Rawlins as Paul Rawlins John Cleese as Mr. Jelk as Bookman as Swinburne Tessie O'Shea as Mrs. Hobday John Ericson as Colonel Heller Reginald Owen as Major General Sir Brian Teagler Arthur Gould-Porter as Captain Bill Greer as A Home Guard Soldier (uncredited) (was in 17 John Wayne films) Cyril Delevanti as Elderly farmer Voices Patrick Pinney as Fisherman Bear/King Richard the Lion Jim Cummings as King Leonidas the Lion Danny Mann as Secretary Bird Charlie Alder as Mr. Codfish Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Nathan Lane as Timon Edward Hibbert as Zazu Matthew Broderick as Simba Vanessa Marshall as Nala John Goodman as Baloo Bob Joles as Bageerah Bill Murray as Baloo Ben Kingsley as Bageerah Wayne Knight as Tantor Richard Kind as Larry/Robert the Chimp 1 Wallace Shawn as Cranky Old Chimp James Belshui as Benny Gilbert Gottfried as Iago Julie Kavner as Female Pigeon Nick Nolte as Bernie The Gorilla Frank Welker as Abu/Pascal Kathy Najimy as Chil the vulture/Tillie Hippo the Clown John Rhys-Davies as Woolie the Circus Mammoth Clown Anika Noni Rose as Tiana the Frog Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen The Frog Jim Cummings as Ray Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis Music By John Powell & Henry Jackman Gary Rdystrom Mary Poppins Returns Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical - Dec 14, 2018 Emily Blunt as Mary Poppins Lin-Manuel Miranda as Jack James Belushi as Bert Timothy Spall as Nathaniel Ben Whishaw as Michael Banks, Jane's brother Emily Mortimer as Jane Banks, Michael's sister Pixie Davies as Annabel Banks, Michael's daughter Joel Dawson as Georgie Banks, Michael's younger son. Nathanael Saleh as John Banks, Michael's older son. Julie Walters as Michael's housekeeper Colin Firth as William Weatherall Wilkins, the current president of Fidelity Fiduciary Bank Meryl Streep as Topsy, Mary's eccentric cousin Angela Lansbury as The Balloon Lady Howard McGillin as Admiral Boom (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Luke Evans) Kevin Kline as Mr. Binnacle (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jim Norton) Jeremy Swift as Gooding Tarik Frimpong as Angus Dick Van Dyke as Mr. Dawes Jr Whoopi Goldberg as Ellen (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Julie Walters) Loretta Long as Mrs. Brill Kobna Holdbrook-Smith as Frye/Weasel Voices Anika Noni Rose as Tiana the Frog Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen The Frog Kathy Najimy as Tillie Hippo the Clown John Rhys-Davies as Woolie the Circus Mammoth Clown Jim Cummings as Ray Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis Roseanne Barr as Maggie Judi Dench as Mrs. Caloway Jennifer Tilly as Grace Nichelle Nicholas as Buck Grandmother's Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Buck G.W. Bailey as Rusty Patrick Warburton as Patrick Estelle Harris as Audrey the Chicken Bill Farmer as The Donkey Roger L. Jackson as Tommy the Ox Joe Whyte as The Vulture Peter Siragusa as Clem the Vulture John Sandford as Rooster Charlie Dell as Ollie the "Baa" Edie McClurg as Molly the "Baa" Rob Paulsen as Napoleon Emily Blunt as Robin, Female Pearly Kym Karath as Cow Jeff Bergman as Penguin Waiter, Turtles Eugene Levy as Penguin Waiter Richard Riehle as Sam the Sheriff Nika Flutterman as Frou-Frou/Abigail Gabble/Amelia Gabble Kelsey Grammer as Lafayette Jess Harnell as Uncle Waldo Eugene Levy as Ram Nathan Fillion as Bloodhound, Reporter #4 Danny Mann as Fox, Bloodhound, Penguin Waiter, Horse, Carousel Guard Jim Carrey as Huntsman, Reporter #3, Bloodhound Vanessa Marshall as Geese Dan Hennessey as Bloodhound, Hunting Horse, Master of Hounds, Pearly Drummer, Penguin Waiter, Photographer, Reporter #2 Bruce Lanoil as Bloodhound, Reporter James Cromwell as Barnyard Horse James Cromwell as Pig Hog James Cromwell as Andrew's Whimper Richard M. Sherman as Penguin Waiter, Male Pearly Robert Lopez as the "Bird Woman," Pearly Banjo Player Steve Mackall as Penguin Waiter, Jockey, Race Track Stewards, Mr. Binnacle, Mary Poppins' Parrot Umbrella Julie Kavner as as Lambs Thanks Dedication in to Loving Memory of Remembering to say goodbye to all our friend Jerry Stiller R.I.P-1927-2018 Well Miss You to memorian Lazytown Christmas Special: A Surprise Santa Claus December 30, 2005 as Bobos Brothers Music By John Powell & Henry Jackman Gary Rdystrom John Debney (featuring Marcus Miller) 5x31 - Blue First Hoilday Friday, October 03, 2002 Go Diego Go Brand Show of the Season 1st on Marathon: and All of the India Animal New World Premiere of 41 Episodes with Diego the Superheroes to the Rescue Mission to all My Friends Together Weekend Mon, Paug 08, 4005 - Mon, Poct 03, 4005 - Friday - Poct 14, 4005 Blues Clues New Episode Season 6th on Marathon: and all The Whole New World Premiere of 14 Episodes with Blue Can Talks on Weekend Monday, October 06, 2003 - Friday February 27, 2004 6x01 - Blue Big Treasure Hunt Part Two: The Legend of the Blue Puppy (Looking for Finding A New Special Gift Present A Secret of the Blue's Room Box Lock Chest in the Basement) Monday, October 06, 2003 (NEW Premiere!) 6x02 - Morning Music Monday, October 13, 2003 Bobby (debut) Billy (debut) 6x03 - Blue's Big Car Field Trip Adventure Friday, October 17, 2003 6x04 - Blue Takes You to School Monday, October 20, 2003 6x05 - Valentine's Day Monday, February 02, 2004 Alison Sealy-Smith as Richard Newman as David Huband as Jasper Alan Marriott as Spud Adrian Truss as Horace Michael Fawkes as Pongo Richard Binsley as Mr. Nothatch 6x06 - Blue's Wishes Friday, February 06, 2004 6x07 - Playdates Monday, February 09, 2004 6x08 - Joe's Clues Friday, February 13, 2004 6x09 - The Fairy Tale Parties Ball Friday, February 20, 2004 6x10 - Our Neighborhood Festival Monday, February 23, 2004 6x11 - Soccer Practice Monday, February 23, 2004 6x12 - Bluestock Friday, February 27, 2004 6x13 - The Last Skidoo Adventure Monday, February 16, 2004 6x14 - The Last Shedding or Bad Hair or Fur Rising By Mistake Friday, February 27, 2004 Jim Creeggan Jodi Eichelberger as Cooper as Tutter Harrison Fahn as Joey Mazzarino as Treelo Who Framed Roger Rabbit Animation | Action | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Mystery | War | Thriller - May 27 1988 Mike Myers as Kathleen Freeman as Stephen Root as Music By Mark Isham Paul Shaffer Will Ferrell as Uncle Max Nika Flutterman as Kim Possible: The Movie Animation | Drama | Action | Family | Fantasy | Music | War | Thriller - May 10, 1996 Vanessa Marshall as Pocahontas Charlie Sheen Weiner as John Smith (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mel Gibson),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Dee Bradley Baker as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Lou Rawls) Dee Bradley Baker as Norman D. Golden II as Chris Farley as Evil Doctor Drakken Nicole Sullivan as Shego Tom Everett Scott as Corin Nemec as Cedric The Entertainer as Crystal Scales as Arthur Reggie III as Charlie Sheen as Ralph Woolfolk IV as Jimmy Lee Newman as Faizon Love as Robin Harris Marques Houston as Kahlil Phillip Glasser as Winthrop "Opie" Crispin Glover as Harry Waters Jr. as Pauly Shore as Bones Conway Dee Bradley Baker as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Stephen Root) Jonathan Chase as Erik von Detten as Sarah Freeman as Kellen Hathaway as Chaz Lamar Shepherd as Dee Bradley Baker as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Legizuamo) Jason Flemyng as Matt Damon as Lena Headey as Shawn Bradley as Poole Jim Rome as Poole Ben Stiller as Kathleen Herles as Suli McCullough as William Roberts as Grace Zabriskie as Suli McCullough as Robocam Ben Stiller as Rain Pyror as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Laurie Metcalf) Con Pebrahams as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Denis Leary) Paron Michael Metchik as Diedrech Bader as Joey Lawrence as Music By Steve Jablonsky & Mark Isham David Newman The Simpsons Movie Whoopi Goldberg as Rowan Atkinson as Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck as Pepé Le Pew David Ogden Stiers as Ken Sansom as Rabbit Nathan Lane as Kesley Grammer as Will Ryan as Papa Bear Stan Freberg as Junior Bear Music By John Powell & Tim Rice Michael Tarvea The Lion King 4th (2019 film) Animation | Action | Comedy | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Musical | War | Thriller - August 02, 2019 (USA) Donald Glover as Simba J.D. McCrary as Young Simba Beyoncé as Nala as Young Kiara Hayden Rolence as Young Kovu Kion Bunga Besthe as Fuli Ono Shahadi Wright Joseph as Young Nala John Amos as Mufasa Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar Alfre Woodard as Sarabi John Oliver as Zazu John Kani as Rafiki Seth Rogen as Pumbaa Billy Eichner as Timon John DiMaggio as Ed Banzai Fred Eric Andre as Azizi as Zira LaTanya Richardson as Shenzi Justin Timberlake Josh Gad as Kamari Keegan-Michael Key as Banzai Luke Evans as Evil Chito the MalaJaguar as Nuka Chris Rock as Janja as Cheezi Music By Steve Jablonsky & Mark Isham Thanks Dedication in to Loving Memory of Remembering to say goodbye to all our friend James Earl Jones R.I.P-1931-2019 Well Miss You to memorian Disney's An Extremely Goofy 2: the Movie Animation | Action | Comedy | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Mystery | Romance | Sports - February 29, 2000 Tate Donovan as Hercules Dante Basco as Charlie Finn as Kali Troy as Ming Na as Mulan BD Wong as General Li Shang Mark Moseley as Mushu Eddy Ko as Fa Li Calvin Jung as Simon Rhee as Jeff Imada as Bill Henderson as Keone Young as Jack Black as Po Dan Folger as Suzanne Pleshette as David Cross as Doug.E.Doug as Michelle Kwan as Jerry Tondo as Chein Po Michael Clarke Duncan as Jet Li as Frank Welker as Cri-Kee/Flit Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li Lucy Lui as Kim Chan as Damon Hines as Tobin Bell as Mico Olmos as Tsai Chin as Jon M. Chu as Sandra Oh as Rosie Perez as Music Steve Bartek & Joel McNeely